Lactic acid bacteria are Gram-positive bacteria that produce lactic acid by the fermentation of glucose Streptococcus thermophilus is also included in this definition by convention.
It is well known that strains of lactic acid bacteria that produce H2O2 can act as regulators of the bacterial flora in body orifices and on mucous membranes. It has been demonstrated that H2O2-producing lactic acid bacteria can antagonize E. coli, N. gonorrhoea, G. vaginalis, C. trachomatis, U. urealyticum and B. bivius. However, these bacteria are only of limited benefit when used in medical practice. This can be seen from the fact that preparations based on lactic acid bacteria (e.g. vaginal pessaries) intended for the treatment of infections by the above microorganisms (e.g. vaginitis) are not held in high regard by doctors, who prefer to treat their patients with antibiotics or chemotherapeutic agents.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, no antibacterial or flora-regulating action in body orifices and on mucous membranes has been attributed to arginine-utilizing lactic acid bacteria.